Choises
by Caskett93
Summary: Come avrei voluto che andasse il discorso/litigata tra Kate e Josh in Set Up.. E' la mia primissima FF su Castle
1. Chapter 1

**Choises**

**Autore: Caskett93*/Sara93***

**Timeline:** Sicuramente dopo la puntata 3x13

**Storyline**: Breve scorcio nel futuro. E ciò che vorrei che accadesse prima, durante e dopo il discorso tra il Dr. Maperchèesisti e Kate.

**Spoiler:** Tutti quelli conosciuti sugli episodi 3x15 – 3x16 .

**Paring:** Caskett (c'erano dubbi?)

**Personaggi**: Kate, Rick, Josh e una piccola partecipazione di Ryan ed Esposito.

**Genere:** Romantico. No Angst qui. Solo cose felici, per vivere per pochi minuti nella città della felicità... (Si era già appurato che sono pazza no?)

**N.d.A** Credo che si dovrebbe comporre di quattro capitoli più un prologo e forse un epilogo veramente corti...

**Prologo**

L'ultimo caso era stato difficile per entrambi ma soprattutto per Castle. La detective Kate Beckett era consapevole della scelta che il povero scrittore aveva dovuto compiere ed era forse anche per questo che aveva deciso di evitarlo, almeno fino a quella mattina di tre giorni dopo, quando aveva dovuto chiamarlo. Un omicidio richiedeva la loro attenzione e forse era arrivata l'ora dei chiarimenti. Così gli aveva detto di raggiungerla al dodicesimo per aggiornarlo sul caso rapina/omicidio del tassista. Qualcosa non la convinceva ed era sicura che Castle sarebbe stato d'accordo con lei. Solo insieme avrebbero potuto risolvere il caso.

**Capitolo 1 "Non posso più rimandare"**

**Kate POV **(point of view)

L'avevo chiamato. Ho finalmente trovato il coraggio di confrontarmi con lui dopo quel maledetto caso. Erano appena passati tre giorni dalla sua chiusura ma mi erano parsi un'eternità. Avrei voluto essermi sbagliata per una volta, avrei preferito essere smentita, avrei voluto che il suo amico, quel Damian, fosse innocente come professava e invece tutte le prove mi portavano inesorabilmente a lui. Poi lui aveva deciso di fare una grande cavolata, aveva deciso di andare da Rick per chiedergli aiuto e lui era stato messo davanti ad una terribile decisione: stare dalla parte di Damian, suo ex compagno di scuola o dalla mia parte, sua partner da ormai 3 anni.

Non mi sarei mai aspettata che lui scegliesse me. Quando lo vidi arrivare in centrale con il suo solito caffè e un sorriso sincero sulle labbra credevo che gli sarei saltata addosso.

Poi, alla fine, tre giorni fa, abbiamo incastrato Westlake e lui non ha fatto una piega, non ha cercato di scusare il suo amico, se ne era solo andato con la sua espressione da cane bastonato. Io mi sono impegnata a finire l'interrogatorio e quando l'ho raggiunto l'ho trovato in uno stato catatonico.

"Castle…" avevo sussurrato cercando di ottenere la sua attenzione. Lui si era girato e mi aveva rivolto un sorriso triste.

"Sapevo che non potevi sbagliare Kate…" rispose anche lui in un sussurro.

"Io avrei preferito essermi sbagliata Castle." Non potevo sopportare di vederlo così. "Non era mia intenzione farti soffrire in questo modo…"

"Hai fatto solo il tuo lavoro, non è colpa tua se un mio ex amico è un assassino." Mi aveva risposto tornando serio. "Non voglio assolutamente che pensi che in qualche modo la mia sofferenza sia legata a te Kate. Ho fatto la mia scelta ieri, e ho scelto te. Nessun rimpianto." diceva ciò si era alzato in piedi e mi aveva posato una mano sulla spalla. Da dopo quel bacio sotto copertura ogni suo tocco mi provocava una scossa che mi stordiva per un paio di secondi, quella volta non fu diverso. "Se tu ti fossi sbagliata sarei stato peggio." Questa frase appena sussurrata mi risvegliò dal mio piccolo stato di stordimento. "Tu sei Kate Beckett, il detective migliore del dodicesimo distretto, sei la mia musa, in questi anni vicino a te ho capito che nessun innocente finirà mai in prigione per colpa tua, tu sei semplicemente straordinaria non solo come detective ma anche come donna. Non ho mai conosciuto nessuna come te e quindi quando Damian è venuto da me non ho avuto dubbi su quale parte scegliere." era totalmente shockata. Sapevo di dovergli dire qualcosa ma la mia bocca non voleva collaborare. Un sorriso è stata la mia unica risposta ma lui comprese tutto quello che vi stava dietro. Dopo alcuni minuti di totale silenzio, Castle aveva guardato l'orologio e poi se ne era andato dicendomi che Alexis lo aspettava per cena.

Mi sono data malata per i giorni seguenti, dovevo riflettere, ma tre giorni non mi erano minimamente bastati. Tra pochi minuti sarebbe arrivato e io ancora non sapevo cosa dire. Sento le porte dell'ascensore aprirsi e mi giro nervosa, ma non è lui. È Josh, il mio attuale 'ragazzo'. A quanto pare qualcuno lassù deve aver pensato che ho avuto anche troppo tempo per pensare. E ora cosa gli dico? 'Sai Josh, mentre tu eri in Africa a salvare il mondo io ho baciato Castle, ma non preoccuparti, era solo un bacio sotto copertura e non ha significato nulla come non ha significato nulla la scelta che ha compiuto per me nell'ultimo caso o il fatto che mi ha detto che sono straordinaria.' Certo, ottimo discorso Kate.

Oddio, sta venendo qua. Cosa faccio? Sono ancora più nervosa, non ho potuto riflettere abbastanza, non so cosa fare. Ci vorrebbe un miracolo.

"Yo Josh!" Esposito si sta avvicinando a Josh facendo qualche domanda sul suo viaggio in Africa e io non posso che ringraziarlo dentro di me.

Okay Kate, parliamoci chiaro. Non posso più rimandare. Ci sono tre semplici domande a cui rispondere. Partiamo dall'inizio.

Sono innamorata di Rick?..

Beh, questa è facile, certo che no. Insomma, l'anno scorso credevo di esserlo ma poi lui se ne è andato con Gina e io l'ho dimenticato. Infatti non ho provato nulla quando ho dovuto arrestarlo perché si trovava sulla scena del crimine, non mi sentivo in colpa e anche quando quella strana attrice che dovrebbe interpretarmi l'ha baciato io non ho provato assolutamente nulla, niente di niente. Non volevo di certo ucciderla nel modo più doloroso possibile. Persa in questi pensieri rivolgo lo sguardo verso Ryan ed Esposito. Chissà cosa gli stanno chiedendo da tenerlo così impegnato. In quel momento Ryan starnutisce. E' da dopo quel maledetto caso che ha un raffreddore da spavento, essere immerso nell'acqua congelata, i preparativi per il suo matrimonio e il lavoro non avevano sicuramente contribuito a farlo star meglio... Già, quella sera... Ci siamo baciati... Ma io non ho provato assolutamente niente!

_E allora come mai quando lui si è allontanato invece di prenderlo a pugni hai continuato a baciarlo?_ Mi chiede una vocetta molto fastidiosa. Accidenti a lei, non può starsene zitta?

E va bene, forse non ero del tutto indifferente ma volevo solo mantenere la copertura. Cerco di convincermi ma la vocetta torna insistente.

_Sì, certo e quei gemiti erano per mantenere la finzione..._ mi fa notare. Io arrossisco ripensando a quel momento, alla faccia di Rick quando ci siamo allontanati. Credo proprio che pensasse che volessi colpirlo ed invece c'è rimasto di stucco quando ho ricambiato il bacio. Ora mi viene da ridacchiare. Chiunque mi veda in questo momento deve pensare che sono proprio uscita fuori di testa ed è tutta colpa tua Richard Castle!

Ma torniamo a noi. Allora riassumendo io non amo Castle.

_Scusa?_ Oddio di nuovo quella vocetta, maledetta coscienza. E va bene, provo ancora qualcosa per lui forse. _Non forse, tu sei cotta Beckett, cotta a puntino._ Insiste quella voce dentro di me e non mi resta che capitolare. Chi voglio ingannare? Sono ancora innamorata di lui.

Seconda domanda, cosa provi per Josh?

Beh, sono innamorata? Mi dico poco convinta già sapendo che arriverà la mia coscienza a ribattere.

_E allora perché il caro Dottorino non sa niente di tua madre e del suo caso?_ Mi chiede infatti. Ed io totalmente catturata dal mio dialogo interiore continuo a risponderle come se si trattasse di una persona reale.

Non ce n'è mai stata occasione. Ribatto convinta.

_Oh, sì certo. Josh non ti ha chiesto ben tre volte come mai portassi un orologio da uomo o perché avessi un anello di fidanzamento legato al collo._

E va bene, forse non mi sento ancora pronta a dirgli tutto ma questo non vuol dire niente. Cerco di convincermi.

_A Castle però l'hai detto subito... gli hai anche mostrato la lavagnetta... _

Certo, ma lui mi aiuta con le indagini, è diverso. Josh non c'entra niente con quella parte della mia vita...

_Ci sei arrivata allora._ Accidenti, mi sono fregata con le mie mani. Okay, forse non sono poi così innamorata di lui. _Batterei le mani ma non posso._ Ora si mette pure a fare la spiritosa? Mi domando sconvolta.

Okay passiamo all'ultima domanda prima di perdere totalmente il senno.

Se amo Castle più di Josh, sono disposta a rischiare?

Se tra noi non funzionasse o se lui mi spezzasse il cuore come l'ultima volta con Gina? Sono pronta ad accettare il fatto che lui non mi voglia? Oppure se ci lasciassimo? Ciò che potrebbero essere pochi anni o mesi o giorni di felicità valgono il rischio di chiudere il rapporto che abbiamo duramente costruito in questi tre anni? Riuscirei ad andare avanti, a risolvere casi senza di lui? No.

_Ma pensaci, se tu lo lasci andare e trova un'altra? Sei disposta a sopportare il dolore?_

Già bella domanda. _E poi pensa, se invece funzionasse? Non tutto è destinato a finire..._

Riflettendo su tutte le risposte e le nuove domande che sono sorte nella mia mente non sento Josh avvicinarsi, almeno finché lui non mi saluta.

"Ehi Kate..." alzo lo sguardo e gli sorrido. Ho fatto la mia scelta, non si torna più indietro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2 "We must to talk..."**

"Ehi Kate…" la detective alza lo sguardo e sorride a Josh che si era silenziosamente avvicinato alla scrivania. Il ragazzo nota subito qualcosa di diverso in lei, qualcosa che non aveva mai visto prima ma che la rende ancora più bella. I suoi occhi color nocciola brillano come non mai a testimoniare la sua grande felicità per la decisione appena presa.

"Sei tornato.." sussurra in risposta Beckett.

"Già, volevo farti una sorpresa." Il ragazzo sorride e si avvicina per darle un bacio ma Kate lo evita accuratamente alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Già, com'era la regola? Niente effusioni in ufficio?" chiede lui ridendo. Beckett si posiziona dietro di lui costringendolo a girarsi. Kate è girata di schiena e lui le posa una mano sulla spalla per farla girare. Il sorriso è sparito dal viso della donna anche se gli occhi non hanno perso la loro luminosità. Josh capisce che qualcosa non va così sospirando si appoggia alla scrivania.

"Josh, dobbiamo parlare." sussurra infatti Kate.

"Sai, lo immaginavo dalla tua espressione." dice ironico il ragazzo. "Cosa è successo Kate?"

"Quando Josh? Mentre tu salvavi il mondo? Vuoi davvero saperlo?" domanda irritata Kate. La rabbia trattenuta per giorni per il fatto che lui non le fosse vicino mentre lavorava al caso di sua madre o a quello di Westlake scoppia tutta insieme accorgendosi del tono ironico del suo ragazzo. Alcune teste si girano verso di loro convincendo Beckett a calmarsi, infondo non importa più tutto ciò. Josh non è l'uomo per lei.

"Josh, tu sei perfetto, come ragazzo e come persona, ma non sei perfetto per me." inizia a spiegargli Kate. E' sempre duro per tutti lasciare qualcuno a cui vuoi bene e per la detective non era diverso. La sua espressione si era fatta più triste. "Io ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi stia vicino, che mi aiuti nei problemi di tutti i giorni..."

"E io non lo faccio Kate?" domanda Josh interrompendola.

"Sei stato per molto tempo in Africa. Lo so, è il tuo lavoro, eri a salvare delle vite, lo capisco, ma mentre tu salvavi il mondo, io stavo per morire." gli rivela lei ripensando agli eventi accaduti durante l'indagine per l'omicidio di sua madre. Se non fosse stato per Castle lei non sarebbe qui.

"Ma anche se fossi stato qui cosa poteva cambiare Kate? Sono un dottore, non un poliziotto accidenti." le fa notare lui iniziando a gesticolare.

"Mi avresti potuto sostenere." Josh abbassa lo sguardo. "Mentre tu non c'eri ho pensato molto. Tu non sai tante cose su di me Josh."

"Potresti dirmele..."

"Ma non voglio, è questo il problema. Vorrei, ma qualcosa dentro di me mi dice che sarebbe sbagliato. Non so se posso fidarmi, sono cose molto... molto delicate."

"Come fai a sapere che non puoi fidarti se non ci provi nemmeno?"

"Ultimamente sono successe un sacco di cose che mi hanno fatto aprire gli occhi." continua Beckett aggiustandosi una ciocca di capelli. "Mi hai chiesto molte volte perché porto un orologio da uomo e un anello di fidanzamento al collo come collana e io ho sempre evitato la domanda. Non ti dirò tutto, sappi solo che mia madre è stata uccisa ormai più di dodici anni fa e questi sono due oggetti collegati alla mia storia." spiega brevemente non scendendo nei dettagli. "Mentre tu eri in Africa ho riaperto il caso di mia madre, il detective che aveva lavorato al suo caso era venuto a confessarmi di aver insabbiato la cosa. Così ho ripreso ad indagare. Sono stati giorni terribili, mi hanno estromessa dal caso quando ho sbatacchiato un bastardo contro il vetro della sala interrogatori, avevo rinunciato ma poi mi hanno convinto a non darmi per vinta." un leggero sorriso nasce sul volto della donna al ricordo della visita di Castle. "Ho rischiato di perdere Ryan ed Esposito..." la tristezza ritorna padrona sul suo viso. "Io e Castle abbiamo rischiato di farci uccidere per salvarli e se non era per lui sarei morta. E tu dov'eri quando sono tornata a casa desiderando solamente di essere abbracciata, di non sentirmi sola per quella notte? Tu non c'eri." la detective a ripreso a gesticolare. "Non te ne sto facendo una colpa, non eri a divertirti, ma io ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi stia intorno..."

"Capisco... E in tutto questo non c'entra Castle?" domanda Josh con tranquillità. Kate abbassa gli occhi. "Sai, l'ho capito subito che tra voi c'era qualcosa... Siete come legati da un filo invisibile, le vostre menti lavorano in sincrono. Completate l'uno le frasi dell'altro, non è una cosa normale sai Kate..."

"Mi dispiace..." sussurra Kate non riuscendo ad alzare lo sguardo, sa di averlo ferito.

Josh le solleva il mento. "Ehi, guardami, non ce l'ho con te Kate. So che non mi hai tradito, semplicemente tu non mi ami allo stesso modo in cui ti amo io..." le dice dolcemente Josh. Beckett inizia a torturare i suoi capelli nervosamente.

"Non voglio mentirti, io... insomma... Quando sono andata a salvare Ryan ed Esposito... c'era questo tizio, era armato, dovevamo trovare il modo di entrare senza farci vedere e Castle aveva pensato di fingerci ubriachi, farlo avvicinare e stenderlo ma non ci stava cascando... io stavo per sparare quando..." la detective fa un respiro profondo. "Mi ha baciato. Ci siamo baciati. La guardia c'è cascata e così quando si è rigirata per tornare al suo posto l'ho stesa... volevo... io... mi dispiace non volevo... io..." Josh a questo punto si alza e l'abbraccia.

"Mi fa piacere che tu sia stata sincera... e non devi preoccuparti, non ce l'ho con te." l'uomo si allontana leggermente e ritrae le braccia. "Promettimi solo che sarai felice. Odio vedere quest'espressione triste sul tuo viso." le dice guardandola negli occhi.

"Beh, credo somigli alla tua." dice la donna accennando un sorriso triste. Passano alcuni attimi di silenzio. Beckett sente su di se lo sguardo insistente di qualcuno e capisce al volo di chi si tratta e si chiede da quanto sia lì ad osservarla.

"Beh, credo che sia ora per me di andare... sii felice Kate..." Josh si avvicina e le da un ultimo bacio sulla fronte.

"Beckett..." la voce di Montgomery gli fa girare di scatto.

"Si signore?" domanda Beckett allontanandosi velocemente da Josh.

"Ryan ed Esposito hanno un sospettato. Tra poco lo porteranno per l'interrogatorio. Sarai tu a farlo."

"Sissignore." l'uomo si allontana.

"Beh, io vado allora. Ciao Kate." Josh se ne va e Kate lo segue con lo sguardo. Castle è vicino al muro con espressione confusa che la guarda. I due rimangono ad osservarsi a lungo senza dire niente. Beckett non capisce come mai Rick non si avvicini. La detective nota i due caffè nelle sue mani e sorride. Quanto le è mancato in quei tre giorni quel semplice gesto. Vedendola sorridere Castle sembra farsi coraggio e così si avvicina alla detective.

"Ehi Beckett..." le dice passandole il caffè.

"Ehi Castle." il volto della donna torna a risplendere di felicità.

"Sono felice che tu stia meglio." le dice sincero sorridendole.

"Anch'io... mi sei mancato Castle." le sue guance si tingono di rosso ma i suoi occhi rimangono fissi in quelli di Castle, non sarà lei stavolta a distogliere lo sguardo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3 "L'ho persa..."**

Erano due giorni che non uscivo di casa. Il giorno dopo aver chiuso il caso con Beckett mi ero presentato al distretto con i soliti due caffè ma una volta arrivato Esposito mi aveva consigliato di tornare a casa visto che Beckett era in malattia e non c'erano casi d'omicidio.

Avevo seguito il suo consiglio e una volta arrivato a casa avevo cercato di contattare Kate per scoprire il vero motivo di questa sua improvvisa assenza. Non aveva risposto a nessuna delle mie chiamate e così avevo capito che mi stava evitando.

Avevo passato ore a scervellarmi su cosa avessi mai potuto dire di sbagliato per provocare tutto ciò, avevo addirittura scritto il mio ultimo discorso per analizzarlo al meglio, ma niente. Sì, è vero, durante la risoluzione del caso avevamo litigato e non poco, ma poi avevamo fatto pace. Alla fine mi sono arreso, non avrebbe potuto evitarmi per sempre, quando l'avrei rivista avremmo discusso, ma sorpresa delle sorprese dopo tre giorni di silenzio mi aveva chiamato! Quanto mi era mancato il suono della sua voce... Mi aveva detto di raggiungerla al distretto perché avevamo un nuovo caso e poi aveva attaccato senza darmi la possibilità di dire alcunché .

E' veramente incredibile la quantità di cose che ho scoperto riesco a fare in dieci minuti quando ho un buon motivo. Doccia, barba e vestiti in appena sette minuti ed adesso sono in macchina che sfreccio per le strade di New York. Faccio la solita fermata per prendere i caffè. Con panna e una spolverata di cannella per lei. Sono passati appena venticinque minuti da quando mi ha chiamato e io sono già al distretto. Entro e mi dirigo a passo sicuro verso l'ascensore, ancora pochi minuti e potremo chiarire. Le porte si chiudono e l'ascensore inizia a salire lentamente. Troppo lentamente per i miei gusti. Questi ultimi istanti che mi separano da lei mi sembrano non finire mai.

Quando le porte si riaprono mi fiondo fuori e la cerco con lo sguardo.

Eccola e... oh no! C'è Dr. Motorcycle boy con lei! Accidenti ma quel fesso non doveva rimanere in Africa ancora due settimane?

Sono alla scrivania di Kate. Lui è appoggiato mentre lei gli sta davanti. Stanno parlando abbastanza animatamente, anzi Beckett sta parlando e gesticolando mentre Josh più che altro ascolta.

Decido di non avvicinarmi, non voglio sapere quello che si dicono, ma anche non volendo ogni tanto riesco a cogliere alcune parole. Esposito. Salvarli. Castle. Molto probabilmente gli sta raccontando del caso di sua madre.

Il solo pensiero che Kate possa aver detto al Dr. Motorcycle boy della sua storia è una stilettata al cuore. Finché lui non ne sapeva niente potevo sperare che tra loro non fosse troppo seria la cosa, ma adesso...

Continuo ad osservarli. Hanno abbassato il tono della conversazione così adesso non riesco a captare più niente. Josh le domanda qualcosa e lei abbassa gli occhi. Si vergogna di qualcosa. Ormai la conosco come le mie tasche. Ogni suo gesto mi parla. Quando finalmente risponde alla domanda lui le solleva dolcemente il mento e le sussurra qualcosa. Beckett inizia a torturarsi i capelli. E' nervosa, ma sembra aver recuperato parte del suo buonumore.

_L'hai persa amico... _E' la voce di Esposito. Mi guardo intorno ma lo vedo nell'ufficio del capitano con Ryan. Scuoto leggermente la testa, devo essermi immaginato tutto.

_No fratello.._Oddio anche Ryan. Sto impazzendo?

_Nah... _Ma volete stare zitti. Perfetto ora Esposito e Ryan sono la mia coscienza. Non si poteva cadere più in basso? _Guarda che sei tu ad immaginarci... quindi se vuoi che stiamo zitti non hai che pensarlo! _mi rimprovera Esposito ridendo. Okay, è solo frutto della mia immaginazione, non sto diventando pazzo.

_Non funziona proprio così Castle. _Oh bene. Scuoto di nuovo la testa e cercando di ignorare le risatine che sento provenire dalle due fastidiose voci torno a concentrarmi sulla scena che ho davanti. Kate sta parlando ancora. E' nervosa e leggermente imbarazzata. Forse sta dicendo a Josh del nostro bacio. Di quell'unico, fantastico e dolcissimo bacio.

_Vai, è partito..._ Ma volete lasciarmi stare? Sospiro stressato. Non mi era mai capitato di litigare con la mia coscienza.

Già, il bacio. Io avevo iniziato tutto in maniera innocente... quando lei si è allontanata ho pensato che mi avrebbe preso a pugni ed invece lei mi ha ribaciato e... accidenti che bacio!

_Ehi fratello, non ti emozionare..._ sfottono pure! Vi devo ricordare che nemmeno un mese fa vi ho salvato il culo? Mi domando.

_E io ti devo ricordare che non siamo i veri Ryan ed Esposito, Rick?_ Altro giro di risatine nella mia testa. Sto per ribattere quando vedo che Josh abbraccia Kate. Riesco quasi a sentire il mio cuore andare in mille pezzi. Lui l'ha perdonata. Non c'è altra spiegazione, non gli importa quello che è successo e dopotutto lei avrà sicuramente minimizzato dicendo che era solo un bacio di copertura... ma sono sicuro che anche per lei abbia significato qualcosa di più! Non mi sono immaginato quei gemiti.

_Chissà, ti immagini tante cose amico. _Zitto Ryan! So distinguere la realtà dalla fantasia.

_Certo, lo vedo come la distingui bene._ E possibile desiderare di sopprimere la propria coscienza? Perchè in questo momento vorrei proprio farlo.

Intanto i due piccioncini si stanno guardando negli occhi, lui le dice qualcosa e lei accenna ad un nuovo timido sorriso. I miei occhi rimangono incollati alla sua figura come se da ciò dipendesse della mia stessa vita.

Lei è così bella,così forte, semplicemente Kate Beckett, la donna, la detective della omicidi ed io non posso fare altro che amarla. La amo come mai ho amato nessuno nella mia vita. Lei, Alexis e mia madre sono le donne più importanti della mia vita. Perché sono stato tanto stupido l'anno scorso? Perché ho lasciato che si allontanasse da me.

_Ti devo forse ricordare che sei tu che te ne sei andato Ricky?_ Beh, non c'entra... insomma... okay, forse dovevo aspettare prima di gettarmi di nuovo su Gina, ma lei mi aveva mentito, mi aveva fatto soffrire e io volevo fargliela pagare.

_Proprio come un bambino. Cresci Castle, comportati da uomo._ Mi rimprovera Esposito e io non posso che sospirare. Hanno totalmente ragione entrambi. Mi sono comportato da schifo. Sia prima di partire che dopo. Non l'ho mai chiamata in quei mesi. Volevo che soffrisse, che sentisse la mia mancanza. E invece mi ha fregato lei. Ma mi sta bene, me la sono proprio cercata stavolta.

_Età mentale cinque anni._ Aggiunge Ryan e a me viene da pensare che forse già cinque anni sono una prospettiva molto ottimistica.

Josh si avvicina a lei e le da un piccolo bacio sulla fronte. Quel breve contatto mi pare durare un'eternità ma poi finalmente il capitano interviene e richiama l'attenzione di Beckett. Dopo averle comunicato qualcosa si allontana lasciandoli di nuovo soli e Josh, dopo averla salutata ancora una volta, se ne va tranquillo. Lei lo segue con lo sguardo finché non mi passa accanto, poi i suoi bellissimi occhi nocciola si fissano nei miei.

Sembra felice di vedermi. Io non so cosa fare, sono confuso e così rimango fermo ancora qualche secondo, ricambiando semplicemente il suo sguardo. Sul suo volto compare un sorriso bellissimo e io non resisto oltre. Al diavolo la coscienza, al diavolo che lei ha Josh. Mi avvicino con passo più sicuro.

"Ehi Beckett..." le dico passandole il caffè.

"Ehi Castle." il suo volto sembra risplendere dalla felicità. Sono talmente distratto dal suo sorriso che nemmeno mi accorgo di parlare

"Sono felice che tu stia meglio."

"Anch'io..." mi risponde riportandomi con i piedi per terra. "Mi sei mancato Castle." le sue parole mi trapassano il cuore. Speranza, amore, paura mi attraversano in un secondo. Cosa vorrà dire? Perchè mi dice questo? Le sue guance si tingono di rosso ma i suoi occhi rimangono fissi nei miei. A differenza dal solito lei non sembra voler abbassare per prima lo sguardo. Sono sempre più confuso non so cosa dire. Se soltanto riuscissi a capire cosa vuole da me? Perché fa così? Lei sta con Josh maledizione!

"Vorrei parlarti un secondo..." sussurra lei come se avesse capito i miei pensieri. "E' importante." mi prende per mano e mi trascina per i corridoi del distretto. In quel momento il suo tocco mi manda mille sensazioni e l'unico pensiero razionale che riesco ad elaborare è che se mi prende per mano potrei seguirla anche in capo al mondo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4 - "Interrogation room"**

Beckett lo porta davanti alla sala degli interrogatori, si guarda intorno e poi lo fa entrare chiudendo rapidamente dietro di se la porta. Castle la guarda stupito per tanta segretezza non capendo come mai l'abbia portato proprio lì. Insicuro su quello che dovrebbe fare, si appoggia al tavolo degli interrogatori e aspetta paziente che Kate faccia qualcosa. Dopotutto è lei che gli ha chiesto di parlare.

Lanie è andata al distretto con la scusa di consegnare un 'importante' indizio a Beckett ma prima di poter avvicinare la sua amica vede Esposito.

" Mi amor…" la saluta lui andandole incontro appena la vede arrivare. "Cosa ci fai qui?" domanda dopo averle dato un leggero bacio sulla guancia. Ormai tutto il distretto sa della loro storia anche se Esposito ha dei dubbi sul fatto che qualcuno non lo sapesse fin dall'inizio. Era rimasto sconvolto quando Ryan gli aveva detto per ripicca che sapeva di lui e Lanie e che non era il solo ad averlo capito. A ripensarci in quel momento gli viene da ridacchiare.

"Volevo parlare con Beckett, almeno questa era la scusa..." gli risponde lei sorridendo. La sua amica è poco più in là che parla con Josh.

"Ma che cattiva ragazza..." ribatte malizioso lui. "Beh, visto che sei qui e Kate è impegnata... che ne dici di approfittarne?"

"Dico che è un'idea fantastica."

" Aspetta una attimo." Esposito si volta verso Ryan e gli dice di mandare Marcus e Devin a prendere il sospettato. "Ora sono tutto tuo."

La donna lo porta docilmente verso la saletta da dove si osservano gli interrogatori, è l'unica in cui si può avere un minimo di privacy in quanto è anche l'unica con una chiave. Appena Javier si chiude la porta alle spalle lei si avvicina e lo bacia.

"Mi eri mancata così tanto mi amor..." dice togliendoli una ciocca di capelli che le era finita davanti agli occhi.

"Ma se era solo stamani..." gli fa notare lei sorridendo. Adora il suo modo di fare, è così dolce e romantico con lei.

"Infatti, troppo tempo." ribatte lui tornando a baciarla. Passano alcuni minuti poi il rumore di una porta che sbatte li fa separare.

"Aspetta, ma com'è possibile che abbiano già portato il sospettato?" si chiede Esposito avvicinandosi allo specchio. Ma quelli che sono entrati nella stanza accanto sono Castle e Beckett.

"Ma cosa diamine ci fanno così in anticipo nella sala interrogatori?" domanda Lanie.

Castle si è appoggiato al tavolo, completamente rilassato, anche se dalla sua espressione si capisce che nemmeno lui sa il motivo per qui era stato portato lì mentre Kate faceva avanti e indietro da una parte all'altra della stanza, nervosa, molto nervosa.

"Ma cosa diamine..." la voce di Esposito viene bloccata da una lieve bussata.

"Sono Ryan, volevo avvertirvi che Castle e..." inizia a sussurrare ma Javier gli apre la porta. "Beckett sono nella sala interrogatori." conclude lui usando un tono di voce più basso per paura di farsi sentire.

"Gli abbiamo visti, ma grazie fratello."

"Fate silenzio, voglio sentire quello che si dicono!" esclama Lanie interrompendoli. A volte le pareva di dover dividere Javier con una seconda moglie. Ne aveva parlato anche con Jenny e le aveva confermato che era così pure per lei. Ma, infondo, le stava bene, fintanto che la seconda mogli era Ryan. Erano grandi amici, partner ed inoltre quando erano insieme erano buffissimi.

Intanto nella stanza accanto, Castle, stufo di guardare Beckett fare avanti e indietro aveva richiamato la sua attenzione.

Kate aveva iniziato a fare nervosamente avanti e i dietro, doveva raccogliere le idee. Ormai aveva capito cosa voleva, ma non sapeva come dirlo. Castle la lasciò fare per un po' ma alla fine decise di fermarla. Se avesse continuato a tirarla così per le lunghe sarebbero diventati vecchi.

"Ehi, Beckett, stai facendo il solco." le dice sorridendo per richiamare la sua attenzione.

"Cosa?" domanda le i fermandosi.

"Dicevo che stavi facendo il solco sul pavimento." le ripete ridacchiando Rchard. "Sei arrabbiata con me? E' per questo che non mi hai parlato per questi giorni?"

"No, come puoi pensarlo?"

"Beh, tu non mi hai chiamato, sei stata a casa, e sappiamo bene che non eri malata. E' qualcosa che ho detto?"

"No... Scusa, volevo... io... è difficile, non so da dove iniziare." cerca di spiegarsi.

"Beh, che ne diresti di partire dal principio?" domanda lui ironico ma Kate a quelle parole capisce esattamente quello che deve dire.

"Hai sempre avuto ragione su di me." inizia lei. "Sai, sul fatto che sono una tua fan."

"Non capisco dove vuoi arrivare Beckett." la interrompe lui. Pur essendo felice di sapere che Kate era una fan non capiva come ciò potesse essere importante.

"Se tu mi facessi parlare... è difficile da spiegare e il modo più semplice che per dirlo e raccontarti tutto quindi ora aspetta e ascolta." ribatte Beckett lanciandogli una delle sue occhiate assassine. Castle capendo la piega che aveva preso la situazione fa il gesto di chiudere a chiave la bocca e buttare la chiave. Kate rotea gli occhi ma non riesce a trattenere un sorriso.

"Stavo dicendo che sono una tua fan, i tuoi libri mi hanno aiutato a superare la morte di mia madre. Attraverso di loro vivevo molte avventure. Mi ero innamorata di ogni singola parola che scrivevi, avevo tutti i tuoi libri autografati prima che la mia casa saltasse in aria..."

"Autografati?" le domanda lui confuso. E' sicuro di non averla mai vista prima di quel loro primo caso. Beckett lo guarda di nuovo con quel suo sguardo omicida e Castle richiude nuovamente la bocca.

" Mandavo mio padre, sai che non avrei avuto tempo." risponde sorridendo. Notando che lui sta di nuovo per interromperla lo precede. "E no, non ti dirò il mio nick sul tuo sito." lui sembra un po' deluso e lei non riesce a non pensare che è il solito bambinone.

"Quando tre anni fa sono dovuta venire ad arrestarti ,eri il mio idolo, avevo paura che tu fossi diverso da come pensavo, un riccone, stupido, pieno di se e arrogante e devo ammettere che inizialmente avevi confermato la mia idea. Ma poi tu hai iniziato a collaborare con me e ho capito che non eri affatto così. Sì, sei un bambinone ma sei anche un padre fantastico, un uomo altruista e simpatico. Ma non montarti la testa."

"Quindi sono fantastico?" domanda sornione Rick facendola arrossire lievemente. A quanto pare la sua Kate ha deciso di uscire dalla sua corazza e lui voleva aiutarla a fare l'ultimo passo. Castle si alza e si avvicina alla donna. "Continua ti prego, mi piace sempre di più questo discorso." le dice cercando di mantenere un tono scherzoso ma Beckett capisce che in realtà ci tiene veramente a capire dove lei vuole arrivare.

"Fai poco lo spiritoso Castle!" gli dice lei rimettendolo al suo posto.

"Non ci riesco, è più forte di me." ribatte lui alzando le mani con aria innocente. Lei sorride di nuovo. "Sai, hai un fantastico sorriso Beckett." si lascia sfuggire lui. Le guance di Kate tornano a colorarsi.

"Allora Kate, cosa volevi dirmi..." domanda Rick avvicinandosi ancora un po' a lei.

"Io... io e Josh ci siamo lasciati..." sussurra lei, sperando quasi che non l'avesse sentita. Non ha il coraggio di alzare gli occhi.

"Mi dispiace ..." le risponde lui mettendole una mano sulla spalla per darle conforto. "Perchè l'hai fatto Kate?"

"Mi sono resa conto che non andava bene per me. Non riuscivo a fidarmi di lui e inoltre il suo lavoro lo teneva lontano da me, io ho bisogno di qualcuno che mi stia vicino." gli spiega utilizzando le stesse parole che ha usato con Josh. "Volevo che tu lo sapessi." conclude sorridendo.

Lui si avvicina ancora di più. "Sei sicura che siano solo quelle le motivazioni?" domanda sorridendo.

"Certo... forse..." lei indietreggia sorridendo timidamente.

"Sicura?" Ormai Kate è bloccata tra Rick e lo specchio. "Perchè mi sembra di aver colto parte della conversazione, e ammetto che prima di sapere che tu l'hai lasciato ho pensato che tu gli stessi parlando di un certo episodio e che lui ti avesse perdonato o quanto meno non lo trovasse importante. Ma se tu e lui non state più insieme allora vuol dire che per te quel bacio è importato." Beckett è rossa in viso e rimane in silenzio "Kate, per te è stato importante quel bacio? Perchè per me lo è stato, e molto."


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5 - "Fear"**

Da dietro lo specchio Ryan, Lanie ed Esposito ascoltano i due parlare trattenendo il fiato.

" Meglio di Beautiful..." sussurra Ryan beccandosi un occhiataccia dagli altri due. La porta si apre all'improvviso.

"Cosa diavolo fate qui?" domanda il capitano Montgomery vedendo il gruppo riunito.

"Shh..." lo rimprovera Lanie non accorgendosi di aver appena zittito il capitano. Esposito tossicchia richiamando l'attenzione della donna che finalmente si accorge del suo errore, ma prima che si possa scusare lui la interrompe.

"Cosa fanno Castle e Beckett di là?" domanda.

"Parlano." l'occhiata confusa del capitano la incoraggia a continuare. "Lei a lasciato Josh e lui ci ha appena detto che per lui il loro bacio è contato molto."

"Che bacio?"

"Bella domanda." risponde Esposito.

"Io credo sia successo quando noi..."

"Silenzio Ryan. Ne parleremo dopo." lo blocca Montgomery sentendo Kate parlare.

Tutti tornano a guardare oltre il vetro a specchio.

"Castle..." inizia Beckett ma lui la interrompe.

"Sai, ho un nome Kate..." le dice sorridendo.

"Rick , io... non... è stato tutto così veloce... non voglio rovinare... la nostra amicizia." appena finito di pronunciare questa frase Beckett si accorge di star indietreggiando verbalmente. Dentro di se quella vocina insistente le sta dando della codarda e lei non può darle torto ma dopo anni passati a costruire quella corazza, quella maschera da dura che la proteggeva dal mondo sentirsene privare in pochi secondi le aveva fatto mancare il respiro.

Lei è il Detective Kate Beckett, non aveva paura di nessuno, aveva combattuto contro assassini dieci volte più grossi di lei senza battere ciglio e lui, un semplice scrittore da strapazzo, la spaventava a morte. Lui è l'unico che avrebbe potuto farle male davvero, non a livello fisico ma a quello psicologico. Già mesi prima aveva visto il suo cuore incrinarsi dopo che lui era partito con Gina e Kate sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto sopportare nuovamente un simile rifiuto. Aveva deciso nemmeno quindici minuti prima di dirgli tutto e ora le mancava il coraggio. "Ho paura Castle..."

Castle la guarda serio sospirando. "Credo di capire di cosa hai paura. Hai paura di soffrire di nuovo, di avvicinarti a qualcuno e poi di perderlo. Come con tua madre, ma io non me ne andrò..." le dice dolcemente lui. Quelle parole fanno traboccare il vaso e Kate lascia andare mesi di rabbia repressa.

"Ma tu l'hai già fatto Castle!" gli urla in faccia. Castle sembra sorpreso, confuso e triste. "Scusa non volevo urlare a quel modo." aggiunge lei capendo di aver esagerato.

"Tu avevi Demming..." gli risponde in un sussurro continuando a guardarla nei suoi occhi. "Perchè tu avevi Demming vero?" Beckett abbassa lo sguardo e lui capisce la verità. "Perchè non me lo hai detto Kate?"

"Lo stavo facendo..."

"Gina... Volevi dirmi quello?" domanda lui stupito.

"Ormai non importa..."

"Sì invece!" ribatte lui. Fino ad adesso non aveva mai capito quanto quel suo allontanarsi fosse stato dannoso. Se si fosse comportato da adulto invece di volerla far ingelosire forse adesso starebbero insieme. Dentro di se Richard si dava dello stupido mille volte spalleggiato dalle voci di Esposito e Ryan. "Io... se lo avessi saputo... mi dispiace Kate..."

"Ho sbagliato. Non dovevo dirti niente Castle..." sussurra Kate abbassando lo sguardo per nascondere gli occhi lucidi. Non voleva incolparlo di quello che era successo, infondo era anche colpa sua.

"No!" esclama lui. Kate è confusa.

"No?" domanda rialzando lo sguardo.

"No..." sussurra lui sorridendo. Kate fa il grande sbaglio di guardarlo negli occhi, e loro iniziano a parlarle. Gli occhi di Castle sono gli occhi di un uomo innamorato, pronto a tutto per la sua donna. Lei è talmente concentrata su di loro che non si accorge che Rick si sta avvicinando sempre di più. Il tocco leggero delle labbra di lui la risveglia. E un semplice bacio a stampo, leggero e dolce ma Kate sente i brividi lungo la schiena.

E' lui ad allontanarsi dopo alcuni istanti che per entrambi sono sembrati ore e proprio come durante quel loro primo pseudo-bacio lui la guarda felice ma preoccupato, insicuro della sua reazione.

"Ti amo detective..." dice in un sussurro. "Come mai ho amato Gina o Meredith. Con loro avevo iniziato una relazione conoscendo i loro lati positivi e ignorando quelli negativi, ma con te è diverso. Amo sia il meglio che il peggio di te. Accidenti, adoro anche quando sei arrabbiata con me e mi rimproveri..." aggiunge per alleggerire l'atmosfera. Kate ha di nuovo gli occhi lucida ma stavolta per la felicità. "Non me ne andrò mai più Kate, non ti lascerò e ti prometto che sarà difficilissimo liberarti di me. Se me lo permetterai lavorerò con te, ucciderò ogni giorno la tua pazienza ma soprattutto ti farò sorridere, perché la cosa che adoro di più fare, sì, anche più di farti arrabbiare, è farti sorridere." la donna sorride. "Vedi, sembra funzionare." aggiunge carezzandole dolcemente la guancia.

Beckett rimane in silenzio a lungo guardandolo semplicemente, un sorriso sempre presente sulle labbra.

"Sai, a questo punto dovresti dire qualcosa... che mi ami oppure potresti insultarmi o insomma, una qualsiasi cosa."

"Sei un idiota..." inizia lei.

"Questo l'avevamo capito un paio di minuti fa, ma grazie per averlo ripetuto." la interrompe imbronciandosi lui.

"Castle, potresti farmi finire di parlare accidenti!" ribatte lei un po irritata e un po' divertita. Lui richiude di nuovo la bocca e stavolta mette pure il lucchetto.

'Okay, sono decisamente divertita.' pensa dentro di se la detective scuotendo la testa.

"Stavo dicendo, sei uno stupido e non riesco proprio a capire come possa essermi innamorata di te..." conclude avvicinandosi a lui e prendendo lei l'iniziativa per la prima volta. Quello che inizia come un semplice e casto bacio si trasforma presto in qualcosa di più profondo, la passione trattenuta per tutto quel tempo divampa tra i due. Dalla stanza adiacenti si sentono arrivare delle voci ma Kate e Rick sono troppo presi dal loro momento per notarle, ed infondo finalmente loro sono insieme, cos'altro importa?

"Qua la mano fratello!" esclama Esposito battendo il cinque con il suo partner e il capitano.

"Abbiamo scommesse da ritirare." aggiunge felice quest'ultimo.

"Già, e noi potremmo iniziare subito..." conclude Javier indicando se stesso e Lanie. "Non vi sarete scordati di quell'ulteriore piccola scommessa vero?"

I due sbuffano.

"Ragazzi, volete far silenzio potrebbero sentirvi!" li rimprovera Lanie. A volte si dimentica che Castle non è l'unico bambinone.

I quattro si trattengono ancora alcuni minuti ma alla fine decidono – più che altro Lanie 'suggerisce' – di lasciar loro un po' di privacy.

Una volta fuori si posizionano davanti alla porta, pronti a riceverli quando sarebbero usciti.

"Stavolta non se la caveranno così facilmente." sussurra Lanie e guardandola in quel momento Esposito pensa che infondo, molto infondo, gli dispiace per quello che la sua donna farà a Beckett e Castle.

Beckett non sapeva da dove fosse uscito tutto quel coraggio, ma quando lui le aveva detto quelle bellissime parole tutte le sue paure erano volate via come foglie al vento. Gliel'aveva detto e ora si stavano baciando come desideravano fare ormai da mesi.

Kate iniziò a sospirare quando lui abbandonò la bocca per darle dei leggeri morsetti lungo il collo, la stava facendo impazzire.

"Castle..." cercò di richiamare la sua attenzione radunando l'ultimo briciolo di razionalità rimastagli, ma lui sembrava volerle rendere ancora più difficile il compito.

L'uomo bloccò le sue parole riprendendo possesso delle sue labbra.

'Okay, a mali estremi, estremi rimedi.' Pensò Kate mentre afferrava Rick per un orecchio e iniziava a tirare forte. Lui finalmente si staccò.

"Ahi!" esclamò confuso. "Cosa fai Beckett?" lei sorrise, le piaceva che continuasse a chiamarla così.

"Siamo in centrale, potrebbe entrare chiunque da quella porta." gli fa notare lei.

"E allora?" domanda lui alzando le spalle. Lei scuote la testa.

"Preferirei non dare spettacolo Castle." gli spiega lentamente come se stesse parlando con un bambino. "Ed inoltre vorrei tenere per noi questa cosa... almeno fino alla fine del caso, non vorrei che gli altri si distraessero..." aggiunge la donna un po' timorosa della reazione dello scrittore.

"Ammettilo, hai solo paura che Esposito e Ryan ti prendano in giro..."

"Ricordami perchè sono qui a parlare con te?"

"Perchè mi ami?" Beckett sorride. Era da molto tempo che si sentiva così bene.

"Mmh... potresti aver ragione... Ora però è meglio se usciamo."

"Uffa... non possiamo rimanere ancora un minutino?" domanda lui baciandola sul collo per cercare di farla capitolare.

"No, non possiamo..." risponde lei. "... e poi non sarebbe solo un minuto." aggiunge maliziosa lasciando Castle a bocca aperta.

"Ti adoro quando fai così."

Beckett si avvia verso la porta e lui la segue.

"Quanto credi ci vorrà prima che lo scoprano?" domanda lui.

"Beh sono dei bravi detective ma se facciamo attenzione dovremo riuscire a tenerlo nascoste per i giorni che servono a risolvere il caso."

"Mmm.. potremo scappare in Italia dopo, che ne dici? Non ci troverebbero mai lì." Kate sorride scuotendo la testa e poi apre la porta.

Davanti a lei ci sono Lanie, Esposito, Ryan e il capitano.

"Beckett..." dice con tono pacato Lanie.

"Castle..." aggiungono Esposito e Ryan.

"Wow, veramente fantastici. Nemmeno venti secondi. Credo che gli abbiamo sottovalutati..." dice Castle dopo aver dato una veloce occhiata al suo orologio.

"Ci stavate spiando?" domanda Kate sconvolta.

"Tecnicamente noi eravamo nella stanza di registrazione prima di voi." le dice Lanie. "Mi stupisco tu non abbia controllato."

"Accidenti.." Kate si prende mentalmente a calci per essersi scordata una cosa tanto elementare.

"Allora, volete dirci qualcosa?"

"Non avete sentito tutto?" domanda Castle avvicinandosi a Beckett e prendendola per mano. Con il pollice iniziò a farle delle leggere carezze per tranquillizzarla, ormai la detective era color porpora e non si capiva se era per la rabbia o l'imbarazzo.

"Beh, è più divertente sentirlo da voi."

"Guardoni." dice solo Castle.

"Ah, Kate, domani sera tu vieni a cena con me. Devi raccontarmi alcune cose a quanto pare..." ordina Lanie alla sua migliore amica. "E a proposito di cene, stasera Esposito mi porterà fuori quindi prego pagate." aggiunge rivolta al capitano e a Kevin. I due sospirano ma mettono mano ai portafogli e tirano fuori cinquanta dollari per uno.

"Avevate scommesso?" Okay, era arrabbiata.

"Calmati Kate..." le dice lui sorridendo. Lei scuote la testa ma si placa momentaneamente. "Ryan, capitano, io pensavo che voi avreste scommesso su di noi..." continua Castle deluso.

"Sei impossibile Castle." dice Beckett guardandolo male.

"Ma noi l'abbiamo fatto. Siamo stati solo in cinque a scommettere su di voi. Soltanto che poi avevamo fatto una seconda scommessa su quanto tempo ci avreste messo e beh, loro anno vinto. Siamo stati troppo pessimisti." spiega Ryan. Castle ridacchia.

"Non è divertente."

"Oh si che lo è Beckett." ribatte Castle.

"E ora riniziano... se non gli avessi visti con i miei occhi lì dentro penserei che tra loro non è cambiato nulla." commenta Lanie andandosene con Esposito e Ryan.

"Che vuoi farci, la mamma e il papà adorano litigare." aggiunge quest'ultimo.

In quel momento Marcus si avvicina con un uomo ammanettato al suo fianco.

"Castle, Beckett. Interrogate il sospettato e risolvete in fretta questo caso." comanda Mongomery tornando serio.

"Sissignore."

"Andiamo bello, la mia partner è molto arrabbiata, ci divertiremo molto io e te." dice Castle rivolgendosi al ragazzo e guidandolo all'interno della stanzetta.

Kate scuote la testa sentendolo ma un sorriso spunta prepotente sulle sue labbra.

'E' sempre il solito. Il mio scrittore da strapazzo.' pensa prima si seguirlo.


End file.
